Haru Haru
by Emiria Tsubaki-san
Summary: Summary: "Kematianlah yang membuat cinta setiap manusia tidak pernah abadi."/Tetapi Tuhan berkata jika cinta kita abadi, Hime/END CHAPTER. DLDR. Terinspirasi dari MV Haru Haru by BigBang.
1. Chapter 1

_Sekuat apapun cinta seseorang, selama apapun mereka berhubungan  
>mereka pasti akan berpisah juga..<br>Karena cinta tidak pernah abadi..  
>Aku sudah memperingatkanmu,<br>Jangan salahkan aku jika kau sakit pada akhirnya..._

_._

_._

**Haru Haru (Day by Day)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Writed by: Eun Jin Tsubaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat dua orang yang sepertinya sedang berbicara serius di sebuah taman sepi yang berseberangan dengan danau. Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sepinggang tengah menatap serius dengan seorang lelaki berambut biru dongker yang menatapnya dengan bingung. Terlihat sang gadis mengambil udara dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun." Akhirnya si gadis angkat bicara. Lelaki yang dipanggil hanya diam menunggu lanjutan gadis cantik didepannya.

"Ki-kita...berhenti sampai disini saja ya?" Ucap si gadis dengan nada penuh keyakinan membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya kaget.

"A-apa? Hinata, jangan bercanda," ujar Sasuke dengan nada panik sambil menggenggam kedua bahu Hinata. Bagaimana bisa Hinata memutuskan hubungan mereka yang sudah terjalin selama 3 tahun secara sepihak tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

"A-aku serius Sasuke-kun."

"Tch, aku yakin ada yang salah dengan otakmu!" ucap Sasuke yang mulai kesal.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap kosong tempatnya berdiri tadi. Ia melangkah tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Sasuke menyebut namanya.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Mata keperakannya menatap nanar jalanan di depannya. Sambil memegang tali tas selempangannya, ia bergumam sendiri.

"Hyuuga Hinata, kau melakukan hal yang benar," gumamnya terdengar seperti menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata-chan." Tiba tiba sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya mengejutkannya. Matanya berpaling pada sosok lelaki manis berambut blonde yang tengah menatapnya ragu. Hinata tersenyum pahit.

"A-aku sudah be-benar kan, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata pelan tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Ayo... kita pulang," ucap Naruto seraya mengusap lembut kepala Hinata dan tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke masih berdiri seperti semula. Matanya menatap nanar arah kepergian mantan kekasihnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Uchiha yang satu ini merasa sangat hancur sekarang. Perasaannya tak karuan. Ini semua sangat tidak masuk di akal. Hinata tiba tiba memutuskannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sasuke mencintainya. Sangat. Bahkan ia sudah merencanakan untuk melamar gadis itu bulan depan. Tapi ini? Tidak pernah terlintas dipikirannya kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" Teriak Sasuke sambil meninjukan kepalan tangannya di pohon sebelahnya.

"Huh, kau fikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja eh?" ucapnya entah pada siapa sambil menyeringai sinis. Ia mengangkat kepalan tangannya yang berdarah dan menatapnya seraya menyeringai lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sedang berdiri menyender di pintu mobilnya sambil memutar mutar ponselnya. Ya, dia sekarang sudah ada di depan rumah Hinata. Pagi pagi sekali karena ia tahu kebiasaan Hinata yang suka jalan jalan ketika pagi. Katanya, pagi hari jalanan masih sepi dan Hinata suka itu.

Pintu pagar pun terbuka dan tepat sekali Hinata yang membukanya. Hinata kaget melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan rumahnya pagi pagi seperti ini. Ya dia tahu ini sudah biasa tapi, Sasuke ingat kan statusnya yang sekarang?

Sasuke menegakkan badannya dan mendekati Hinata. Hinata melangkah dengan cepat. Ia sedang malas bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke menahan tangannya membuat Hinata berhenti.

"Berikan alasannya," ucap Sasuke tanpa basa basi. Hinata diam dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sasuke.

"Lepaskan!"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

Hinata mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Mata keperakannya menyiratkan keseriusan di dalamnya. "Aku sudah bosan denganmu, puas?"

Sasuke menatap kaget atas jawaban Hinata tadi. Apakah ini Hinata yang dikenalnya? Hinata yang lembut dan tertutur kata baik. Pegangan Sasuke melonggar pada pergelangan tangan Hinata. Hinata menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Aku mohon jangan temui aku lagi, Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata tanpa menatap sepasang onyx didepannya. Hinata melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih membeku ditempatnya.

Sasuke masih terdiam di depan kediaman Hyuuga. Onyxnya menatap kosong. Ia terlalu kaget dengan perkataan Hinata barusan. Sasuke tahu. Tidak ada kebenaran pada ucapan Hinata padanya. Ia tersadar. Tidak. Sasuke tidak akan menyia nyiakan kesempatan lagi. Ia sudah datang kesini dan tidak mau mendapatkan hasil yang sia sia. Sasuke menengok ke arah belakang dan terlihat Hinata yang sedang menyetop taksi lalu memasuki taksi tersebut. Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mengikuti taksi tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke kini tengah membuntuti sang mantan kekasih. Setelah Hinata keluar dari taksi, Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan mengikuti arah tujuan Hinata. Hinata membawa Sasuke ke tempat yang sangat tidak asing bagi mereka berdua. Danau terpencil di sudut kota yang sangat sepi dengan pepohonan yang rindang. Sasuke langsung bersembunyi dibalik pohon setelah melihat Hinata menghampiri orang yang benar benar sangat dikenalnya. Rambut duren itu...

"Sudah lama?"

Naruto mendongak mendapati gadis berambut indigo yang perlahan duduk di sampingnya di atas rerumputan.

"Entahlah, suasana disini membuatku lupa waktu," ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum memandang ke depan. Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

Sasuke menggeram pelan. Senyuman itu hanya boleh ditujukan padanya. Senyuman itu miliknya. Sasuke masih bingung dengan semuanya. Mengapa Hinata bisa berhubungan dengan Naruto? Sasuke tahu Naruto adalah sahabatnya dan Hinata. Tetapi rasanya... ah Sasuke tidak tahu itu yang pasti ini sangat aneh.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan mereka. Terlihat dari kejauhan, Hinata terlihat sedang...menangis? Sasuke harap ia salah melihatnya. Untuk apa Hinata menangis? Naruto mengusap punggung Hinata sambil menatap Hinata. Pemandangan yang menyakitkan untuk Sasuke. Ingin sekali rasanya ia datang kesana dan menggantikan Naruto. Hinata akhirnya berdiri diikuti Naruto. Hinata terlihat tengah kalap sekarang. Hinata terlihat sedang membentak Naruto. Demi Kami-sama Sasuke sangat khawatir pada mantan kekasihnya ini. Hinata mengusap kedua pipinya dengan sembarang dan berbalik pergi dari sana. Baru saja Sasuke ingin pergi dari tempat ini dan akan menhampiri Hinata kalau saja Naruto tidak menarik tangan Hinata dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sasuke terkejut melihatnya. Hatinya seperti tertohok benda tajam yang baru diasah. Sahabatnya. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya berbuat seperti ini padanya. Tangan Sasuke sudah terkepal keras. Sasuke sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada yang ikut mengintip itu semua.

Hinata menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto. Ia terlihat meraih tangan Naruto sambil sesenggukan. Sasuke sudah tidak tahan melihat semuanya. Ia segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri mereka. Tapi terlambat. Hinata sudah berlari duluan menjauhi tempat itu. Sepertinya Hinata tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Naruto yang sudah selesai memandang punggung Hinata menoleh dengan tidak sengaja mendapati Sasuke yang menghampirinya dengan wajah datar.

BUUGGH

Satu pukulan tepat mengenai rahang Naruto. Naruto menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke memukul Naruto lagi tanpa ampun. Tidak memberikan kesempatan Naruto membalasnya. Naruto juga terlihat tidak melawan. Ia diam. Sampai akhirnya empat orang pemuda seumuran dengan mereka melerainya. Dua pemuda memegang kedua lengan Sasuke yang baru ingin memukul Naruto lagi, duanya lagi menghampiri Naruto yang tengah babak belur dengan panik.

"Kau! Brengsek! Sahabat macam apa kau hah? Merebut kekasih sahabatnya sendiri. Kau tidak tahu aku mencintainya HAH!" ucap Sasuke dengan berteriak sambil meronta dalam pegangan kedua temannya.

"Hey Sasuke tenang sebentar," ucap Kiba yang sedang memegang lengan Sasuke.

"Aku kira selama ini kau setia padaku. Cih keterlaluan! Kenapa harus Hinata? Banyak wanita di dunia ini tapi kenapa harus Hinata? KENAPA HARUS DIA!"

"Sekarang aku tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Kau ini hanya pengkhianat yang suka memakan temannya sendiri! Aku tidak percaya, selama dua belas tahun ini aku punya sahabat selicik kau!"

"Kau yang bodoh." Akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia menghempaskan kedua pegangan temannya yang sebenarnya tidak erat dan mulai memukul rahang Sasuke.

"Kau bodoh! Kau tidak tahu apa apa tentang kekasihmu! Kekasihmu menderita saja kau tidak tahu, kekasih macam apa kau hah? Aku merebutnya? Darimu? Cih, jika aku mau aku bisa saja menjadikannya milikku, Teme!" Emosi Naruto mulai terpancing sekarang. Ia mulai memukuli Sasuke. Sasuke juga sama. Mereka berdua saling menyerang. Sampai sampai keempat temannya ini kewalahan melerai mereka.

"Kau sama saja dengan pecundang, Teme! Kau putus dengannya? Kenapa menyalahkanku? Harusnya kau introspeksi dirimu. Apa yang membuat Hinata bosan padamu!" Ucapan panjang lebar Naruto membuat Sasuke menghentikan lengannya yang ingin memukul Naruto lagi. Ia menatap Naruto dengan sengit dan melepaskan kerah Naruto. Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah sambil mengelap darah yang menetes di sudut bibirnya dengan kasar.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Sai tetapi dihiraukan oleh Sasuke.

Naruto memandangnya dengan tajam, sambil memegang sudut bibirnya yang memar. Lalu pandangannya tearah pada keempat orang yang tiba tiba datang melerai mereka.

"Sai, Kiba, Sasori, Kankurou? Kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar. Raut wajah Kiba yang tadinya serius berubah menjadi konyol.

"Hehe, habisnya kau meninggalkan kami tiba-tiba. Kami penasaran akhirnya kami mengikutimu deh," ucap Kiba seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kami? Bukannya kau ya yang penasaran?" lanjut Sai dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa. Kiba hanya mendengus kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BUUKK

Sasuke menggeram marah di kamar mandinya. Mengguyur dirinya sendiri di bawah shower sambil memukul cermin disampingnya. Darah mengucur di punggung tangannya. Ekspresinya mengeras.

BUUKK

"Untuk kebodohanku yang tidak bisa mempertahankanmu."

BUUKK

"Untuk kau yang merebut dia dariku."

BUUKK

"Untuk kalian yang mengkhianatiku."

BUUKK

BUUKK

PRAAANNGG

Cermin itu sudah tidak terbentuk lagi. Retak bahkan sudah hampir hancur. Sasuke menarik tangannya dari cermin itu dan menatapnya dengan marah. Air yang keluar dari shower di atasnya membasahi tangan tersebut. Darah mengalir di lantai dengan menyeramkan. Sedingin dinginnya Uchiha, pasti akan bertingkah gila jika ditinggalkan oleh orang yang benar benar dicintainya. Ia begitu marah, kesal pada sahabat dan mantan kekasihnya. Tetapi ada satu hal, Sasuke tidak bisa membencinya.

**..**

Naruto tengah melangkahkan kakinya cepat di koridor rumah sakit dengan ekspresi khawatir. Tidak perduli pada orang orang yang ditabraknya, sekarang pikirannya sedang tertuju pada'nya'_._ Setelah menemukan kamar 'dia'_, _Naruto langsung masuk dan menghampiri ranjang yang ditempati sang pasien.

"Hinata!" Hinata yang tengah makan disuapi oleh Neji menoleh.

"Na-Naruto-kun."

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Kau kambuh lagi? Astaga sudah kubilang jangan berpikir yang berat berat," ucap Naruto seraya menatap Hinata dengan khawatir. Keringat mengucur di pelipisnya saking terburu burunya ia kemari. Bibir pucat Hinata mebentuk seulas senyum.

"A-aku tidak a-apa apa Naruto-kun."

"Hinata tadi pingsan di kantorku. Dia sudah tidak apa apa dan jauhkan tanganmu Naruto," ujar Neji dengan dingin sambil menatap tajam Naruto. Naruto yang tidak sadar kalau daritadi kedua tangannya bertenggar di kedua lengan Hinata langsung melepaskannya.

"Hehe gomen Neji, refleks," ucap Naruto seraya menyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihatnya. Dilihat lihat sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari wajah Naruto. Hinata tersentak.

"Na-Naruto-kun kenapa wajahmu? Kenapa lebam lebam seperti ini? Kau berkelahi?" tanya Hinata bertubi tubi sambil menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

"Ah tidak apa apa kok, wajar masalah pria,"

"..."

"..."

"Hinata aku harus pergi sekarang, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Kalau ada apa apa telefon aku segera," ucap Neji setelah hening melanda mereka. Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan lemas.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun kan?"

"Eh, a-apa?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun kan yang melakukan i-ini padamu?" Hinata menunduk. Naruto hanya diam.

"Maafkan aku. Gara gara aku, kau jadi seperti ini," ucap Hinata seraya memandang seprei di bawahnya dengan nanar. Baru saja Naruto ingin membuka mulutnya tetapi Hinata bersuara kembali.

"Gara gara aku persahabatan kalian hancur seperti ini. Maafkan aku." Air mata Hinata tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Naruto duduk di tepi kasur Hinata dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Bukan salahmu. Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kau sudah sangat sering membuang air matamu itu." Naruto terus mengelus kepala Hinata sampai tiba tiba ia menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Hinata. Ia menatap telapak tangannya. Helaian rambut yang warnanya hampir menyerupai hitam itu tersangkut dijari jarinya. Merasa kosong, Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Tidak sengaja menatap helaian rambut itu. Hinata tersenyum, senyuman pahit. Matanya menatap nanar.

"Hihi, kenapa bisa rontok seperti itu? Mungkin aku salah membeli shampo," ucap Hinata sambil terkekeh dengan mata yang penuh dengan air mata seakan siap tumpah jika dia berkedip sekali. Naruto menatap sendu gadis yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang mengendarai mobilnya entah kemana. Berdiam diri di rumah membuat pria emo ini bosan. Apalagi yang ada di pikirannya selain mantan kekasihnya. Itu membuat Sasuke seperti orang stress. Tetapi ia bingung, kemana ia harus menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Kemanapun tempat yang dituju selalu mengingatkannya kepada Hinata. Entahlah sihir apa yang dipakai gadis itu sehingga membuat Uchiha yang dikenal dingin dan tidak punya perasaan ini menjadi galau berminggu minggu. Entah ada angin apa yang membawa Sasuke ke tempat ini. Tempat yang sangat ingin tidak dia datangi. Tempat yang pernah menjadi saksi hancurnya persahabatan dan hubungannya dengan sang kekasih.

Hinata sedang berjalan jalan santai di sekitar rumahnya. Oh bukan disekitar, karena ini sudah sangat jauh dari rumahnya. Buktinya, dia sekarang malah berada di danau biasa tempatnya merenung. Apa yang dilakukannya? Apa lagi kalau bukan melamun, meratapi nasib mungkin?

"Hinata?"

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Hinata menoleh. Lavendernya bertemu dengan sepasang onyx yang sangat ia kenal. Kaget? Tentu saja. Tetapi dia berusaha menunjukkan raut wajah tenang, walaupun itu tidak berhasil. Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan akan pergi kalau saja tangan kekar di belakangnya tidak menahan lengannya untuk menjauh.

"Ap-

Greb

Tiba tiba Sasuke memeluknya. Erat. Menumpukan kepalanya di pundak sang mantan kekasih. Menghirup dalam dalam aroma khas yang sangat ia rindukan. Hinata kaget dan diam. Tidak menolak, tidak juga membalasnya. Entah mengapa dia juga merindukan sosok pria yang tengah memeluknya ini. Nyaman, sekaligus sakit. Hatinya nyeri.

"Aku tidak bisa," gumam Sasuke pelan. Mendengar itu membuat Hinata semakin merasa sakit. Kenapa harus dia yang sakit? Dia bukan korban. Sosok didepannya lah korban sesungguhnya.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke-kun-

"Tidak."

"..."

"..."

"Pulanglah, aku sudah ada janji dengan Naruto-kun," Mendengar itu Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Meraih bahu Hinata dan menatap tajam lavendernya.

"Kenapa harus dia?"

"Sasu-

"KENAPA HARUS DIA? KENAPA BUKAN AKU? KENAPA DIA YANG KAU PILIH DAN BUKAN AKU?" bentak Sasuke. Hinata memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membukanya lagi. Memberanikan diri menatap onyx yang tengah berkilat marah.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku bosan denganmu. Aku lelah dengan sikapmu! Kau, kau mudah emosi! Kau berbeda dengannya. Dia, dia lembut. Dia menyayangiku. Aku..."

"Aku apa?"

"Aku menyayanginya!" ucap Hinata tegas. Tidak ada keraguan dalam suaranya. Namun siapa yang tahu isi hatinya yang sebenarnya?

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya masih menatap tajam namun intens.

"Coba kau ulangi lagi,"

"Aku menyayanginya, aku mencintainya! Dan mulai sekarang tolong jangan temui aku lagi karena aku benar benar tidak tahan!" bentak Hinata dengan satu nafas, setelah itu berbalik dan menjauh dari Sasuke.

.

Naruto tengah menengok kanan kiri, mencari gadis berambut indigo yang sangat disayanginya. Sayang? Ya, Naruto menyayanginya, mungkin mencintainya. Tapi apa daya? Walaupun sekarang gadis itu bersamanya tapi hatinya tidak. Ia tahu itu. Dan salah satu yang bisa dia lakukan adalah membahagiakan gadis yang dicintainya itu. Mengorbankan perasaannya. Dia tahu, gadis itu telah mendapatkan banyak kesulitan dan pengorbanan. Dan, dia tahu, sahabatnya akan- oh bahkan sudah membencinya karena hal ini. Tapi Naruto tetap tersenyum didepan keduanya. Dulu. Dan sekarang? Masih namun tidak semanis senyum yang dulu. Cengirannya pun tidak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya sekarang. Mencari gadisnya ditempat yang telah ditentukan. Menoleh ke sana kemari sambil tetap menggenggam seikat bunga mawar yang harum. Naruto terus mencari dan dia melihatnya. Rambut indigo itu.

"Hinata-cha-

.

.

.

Bruk

Dan hatinya harus sakit lagi karena melihat ini.

.

Hinata berbalik menjauhi Sasuke yang menunduk. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Giginya bergemeletuk marah. Dalam satu sentakan, ia mendongak dan berjalan cepat menghampiri gadis yang sudah meninggalkannya. Menarik lengan yang rapuh dan lembut itu. Hinata terpaksa berhenti.

"Apa la-

Terlambat. Bibir yang mulanya mau mengucapkan sesuatu telah terbungkam oleh bibir lain didepannya. Hinata membulatkan matanya. Sasuke menciumnya. Memagutnya perlahan namun terkesan buru buru. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya tetapi rasanya berbeda. Tidak selembut dulu. Hinata masih terpaku, tidak membalasnya dan tidak menolaknya. Merasa tidak ada penolakan, Sasuke semakin memiringkan kepalanya dan menekan tengkuk Hinata agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam. Menekan bibir gadis itu ke arahnya. Merasakan manisnya bibir Hinata. Dan ditengah tengah kedua insan tersebut, telah berdiri seorang lelaki yang menatap miris pemandangan di depannya.

"Aku memang tidak pernah bisa menggantikannya, iya kan Hinata-chan?" ucap lelaki itu pelan dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

Hinata membulatkan matanya kaget menyadari keadaannya sekarang. Dia berusaha mendorong dada Sasuke sekuat tenaganya tapi tidak bisa. Sasuke terlalu erat memeluknya. Dia memejamkan matanya. Air mata mengalir di pipi _chubby_nya. Mengapa dia menangis? Hinata juga tidak tahu, dia hanya merasa amat sakit di dadanya. Menyadari sesuatu menetes di pipinya, Sasuke membuka matanya. Melihat gadis yang sangat dicintainya menangis karenanya itu menyakitkan. Dia melepaskan pagutan itu dan menjauh.

Hinata diam. Tidak bereaksi apa apa. Masih sesenggukan menahan tangisannya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Menatap ke arah manapun asal bukan menatap Hinata. Dia tidak bisa melihat Hinata menangis karena dirinya.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan sinis.

"..."

"Setelah ini jangan temui aku lagi. Jangan mencoba muncul lagi dihadapanku. Aku...

"..."

"...membencimu."

DEG

Hinata berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke. Melangkah pelan kemudian berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Sasuke masih diam. Hatinya tertohok saat mendengar kalimat terakhir tadi. Dan dia menunduk, tak ada yang tahu kalau sekarang Sasuke sedang menangis dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

**Six months later...**

Hinata tengah duduk setengah berbaring di kasur pasien dengan infus yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan bawahnya. Bubur disampingnya sama sekali tidak disentuhnya. Entahlah, mungkin dia bosan dengan makanan tawar tersebut. Dia lebih memilih mengamati keadaan di luar jendela kamar rumah sakit itu.

Sibuk melamun sampai tidak menyadari kalau di ruangan tersebut telah berdiri sosok manusia di pinggir ranjangnya. Sosok itu menatap gadis di depannya dengan sendu. Sebegitu menderitanyakah kau Hinata?

"Buburnya belum dimakan?" Hinata menoleh cepat dan mendapati pria berambut kuning yang menemaninya selama ini. Hinata menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum tipis.

"Makanlah. Aku tidak mau kesehatanmu memburuk lagi." Naruto mengambil mangkuk bubur tersebut bermaksud menyuapi Hinata.

"Tidak Naruto-kun, aku bosan makan bubur terus," jawab Hinata setengah merenggut. Naruto terkekeh dan mengelus kepala yang sudah dilapisi dengan topi kupluk itu. Naruto mengalah, meletakkan mangkuk bubur diatas meja lagi. Sesaat keadaan menjadi hening.

"Hari ini kau-

"Ya a-aku tahu. Ha-hari ini mungkin a-akan jadi hari terakhir-

"Tidak! Kau bicara apa hah? Kau akan sembuh! Aku yakin itu!"

Hinata tersenyum miris. Sembuh? Ya semoga saja. Semoga saja mukjizat datang kepadanya.

...

...

...

Cklek

"HALOOO KAWAAN~~!" Hinata dan Naruto menoleh dengan kaget melihat empat manusia sesama gender berada di depan pintu ruangannya.

BUGH

"Berisik bodoh! Kau mau diusir oleh petugas keamanan disini ya?" ujar Kankurou dan menjitak kepala pemuda bertato segitiga disampingnya. Kiba hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ka-kalian?"

"Hai Hinata-chaaann! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tidur nyenyak? Hey Naruto! Apa kau menjaganya dengan baik? " tanya Kiba dengan wajah polos seraya menyengir jenaka. Hinata hanya terkekeh geli melihat teman-temannya.

"Eh Kiba, kau merusuh saja disini. Jangan ganggu Hinata-chan!" ucap Naruto sambil mendorong dorong tubuh Kiba untuk keluar.

"Kami kesini ingin menggantikanmu menjaga Hinata," ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Ya! Dan jangan menghalangi kami!" Ucap Kankurou sambil mengambil gitar dan duduk di sofa. Semuanya langsung mengambil alat musik masing-masing. Dan menyanyikan lagu untuk Hinata. Sesekali lagu mereka terhenti karena suara Kiba yang susah untuk dibilang bagus. Naruto tersenyum dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mengintip Hinata yang bisa tertawa lepas lagi dari luar. Sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak melihat tawa itu. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantornya.

Sasori hanya tersenyum saat semuanya bertingkah jenaka. Sesekali terkekeh melihat teman-temannya mem_bully_ Kiba. Pandangannya terhenti tepat pada wajah Hinata. Sasori melihat ada yang aneh disela sela tawa Hinata. Barulah dia sadar apa yang terjadi. Dia beranjak dan duduk pinggir kasur Hinata, mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis, ada kami disini. Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Hinata mendongak menatap Sasori, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi terhadap teman-temannya.

"A-aku tidak menangis. Untuk apa aku menangis?" ucapnya sambil terkekeh. Namun lama-lama kekehan itu berubah menjadi isakan memilukan ketika Sasori merangkulnya dengan erat. Kankurou, Kiba dan Sai menghentikan tawa mereka dan menatap ke arah Hinata. Mereka menghampiri Hinata, berusaha menyemangati gadis manis itu.

"_Aku hanya takut, takut nantinya Tuhan memisahkan kita teman-teman."_

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

"...ke-sama? Sasuke-sama?"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku dan menemukan sekretarisku yang menatapku sambil memeluk beberapa map. _Shit!_ Sudah enam bulan, namun aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Rambut indigonya, mata lavendernya dan- arrggghhh aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini. Kalian mungkin bertanya mengapa ada sekretaris disini? Ya, aku memutuskan untuk membantu Itachi-nii mengurus perusahaan ayahku. Aku berfikir dengan begitu perlahan namun pasti aku bisa melupakannya. Tetapi sepertinya perkiraanku salah. Sampai sekarang bayang bayangnya masih teringat jelas di otakku.

Aku segera menandatangani berkas berkas yang diberikan oleh sekretarisku, setelah itu ia keluar dari ruanganku. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat lelah sekarang. Aku telungkupkan kepalaku diatas meja kerjaku. Tiba-tiba terasa getaran di atas mejaku. Aku mendongak dan mengambil ponselku dengan malas. Dari Itachi-nii. Kembali ku telungkupkan kepalaku diatas lipatan kedua tanganku seraya bergumam tidak penting. Pasti yang dibicarakan hanya menggodaku sampai aku benar benar kesal. Berdiam diri seperti ini membuatku lapar. Akhirnya aku bangunkan kepalaku dan segera menyambar jasku lalu keluar dari ruang kerjaku.

Aku masuk dan segera meng_starter_ mobilku. Rasa pening belum hilang dari kepalaku. Aku mengendarakan mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari sebuah truk melaju di depanku. Tidak ada waktu, aku banting stir ke kanan.

CKIIIITTT

WHUSSH

DUAAGGHH

Kepalaku membentur stir di depanku. _Shit!_ Apalagi ini? Kepalaku semakin bertambah pening dan semuanya terasa gelap. Yang terakhir aku dengar adalah suara-suara panik orang orang yang berlari menuju mobilku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BCA (BaCotan Author)**

**Hallooo minna! Saya kembali setelah menghilang tanpa jejak di situs ini(?) Ada yang merindukan author-chan? muahaha ya ya saya tau gak ada yang kangen sama author-chan *garuk tembok*. Yak dipersingkat saja bacotan author yang kawaii ini *dilempar gayung* fict ini sebenernya mau dijadiin Oneshoot, berhubungan kebanyakan dan author-chan takut readers mual mual karena terlalu panjang, jadilah author bikin twoshoot.**

**Finally, tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan mengklik kotak dibawah ini yang tulisannya "Review" XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sekuat apapun cinta seseorang, selama apapun mereka berhubungan  
>mereka pasti akan berpisah juga..<br>Karena cinta tidak pernah abadi..  
>Kau tahu kematian?<br>Itulah yang membuat cinta setiap manusia tidak pernah abadi.  
>Aku sudah memperingatkanmu,<br>Jangan salahkan aku jika kau sakit pada akhirnya..._

_._

_._

**Haru Haru (Day by Day)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Writed by: Eun Jin Tsubaki**

**Summary: "Kematianlah yang membuat cinta setiap manusia tidak pernah abadi."/Tetapi Tuhan berkata jika cinta kita abadi, Hime/END CHAPTER. DLDR. Terinspirasi dari MV Haru Haru by BigBang.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah ruangan berbau obat-obatan, tengah terbaring seorang lelaki tampan di atas ranjang. Selang pernafasan bertengger di hidungnya, kepalanya berbalut perban yang dipenuhi warna coklat ke merah-merahan. Matanya yang terpejam sedari tadi perlahan menampakkan obsidiannya yang sehitam langit tanpa bulan dan bintang. Menyesuaikan diri sebentar dengan keadaan ruangan tersebut. Matanya bergerak pelan ke segala sudut ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara isakan tangis di sekitarnya. Perlahan, Sasuke –nama lelaki itu- beranjak bangun dan berusaha menapakkan kakinya dilantai yang dingin, sesekali meringis karena sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Ia mencabut selang pernafasan dan infusnya lalu berjalan ke arah suara itu dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut panjang sepinggang membelakanginya. Ia juga memakai baju rumah sakit seperti Sasuke. Dengan melihat rambutnya saja Sasuke sudah yakin siapa gadis tersebut.

"Hi-Hinata?" panggilnya dengan setengah ragu. Gadis itu berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan terkejut. Sasuke dengan ekspresi panik berusaha mendekati Hinata. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan gadis di depannya ini. Ia sangat ingin memeluknya, membelai rambutnya. Ia merindukan suaranya yang lembut. Hampir saja Sasuke menggapai tubuh Hinata kalau saja gadis bermata lavender itu tiba-tiba mundur menjauhi Sasuke dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Sasuke segera mengejarnya. Tidak peduli rasa sakit yang menjalar di kaki dan kepalanya.

"Hinata!" Sasuke terus berlari seraya memanggil gadis itu. Tidak terasa gadis itu membawa Sasuke sampai ke luar Rumah Sakit. Mereka menuju jalan raya yang ramai. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di kakinya. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya. Badannya jatuh berlutut di tepi trotoar yang ramai. Ia memanggil Hinata terus menerus supaya gadis itu berhenti seraya memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk berdiri tetapi rasanya kakinya seperti dilindas truk mollen.

"ARRGGGGHHHH UKH HI-HINA..TA B-BERHEN..TI!" teriaknya dengan keras. Hinata akhirnya berhenti namun ditempat yang salah. Di tengah jalan raya tersebut ia tersenyum, memandang sendu Sasuke di depannya yang berusaha menggerakkan kakinya. Tidak mendengar, namun Sasuke melihat pergerakan bibir Hinata yang mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun," dan bersamaan dengan truk besar yang melaju sangat kencang menuju Hinata yang rapuh disana.

TIIIIIIINNNNNN

DUAAAGGHHH

"HINATA!"

"..."

Sasuke bangun dan membelalakkan matanya. Keringat membasahi perban yang melingkar di kepalanya. Nafasnya memburu, matanya berkaca-kaca dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Konan, kakak iparnya sekaligus istri nii-sannya yang tertidur disamping ranjangnya juga terbangun kaget. Melihat Sasuke yang bangun dari koma nya, Konan segera memencet tombol panggilan darurat diruangan itu untuk memanggil dokter.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Konan seraya mengelus punggung Sasuke menenangkannya. Konan senang adik iparnya kini bangun dari komanya, tetapi juga shock karena melihat Sasuke yang bangun dengan seperti ini. Kabuto –dokter yang mengurus Sasuke- datang dan membaringkan Sasuke dengan pelan lalu segera memeriksanya. Konan sedang berusaha menghubungi Itachi dan keluarga Sasuke.

Apa maksud dari mimpinya itu? Hinata, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Beribu-ribu pertanyaan hadir di kepala Sasuke tanpa permisi. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau akan mendapatkan bunga tidur yang sangat menyeramkan seperti itu. Tidak peduli dengan dokter dan perawat yang tengah bertanya tanya apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Yang ada di benaknya kini hanya gadis itu. Sungguh gadis itu benar benar membuatnya gila.

.

.

.

Semua menghampiri Hinata ketika ia sudah sampai di ruang operasi. Hinata tersenyum, memberi tahu pada semua orang disana kalau ia baik-baik saja. Naruto terus mengenggam lembut tangan Hinata. Tidak mau jauh darinya. Seolah olah mereka adalah pasangan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Neji mengelus kepala Hinata, tersenyum lembut. Terlihat jelas raut khawatir dari wajah tampannya.

"Ayo Hinata-chan! Semangat ya di dalam sana!" ujar Kiba dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau kau sudah sembuh, kami pasti akan menyanyikan banyak lagu untukmu!" tambah Kankurou sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, memberi tanda semangat.

"Kami selalu berdoa untukmu Hinata," ucap Sai tersenyum tulus dan ucapan semangat yang terakhir karena ranjang Hinata sudah di dorong masuk oleh perawat. Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat air mata menetes di lavender Hinata ketika memasuki ruang operasi. Pernahkah kalian merasakan sesak ketika melihat orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidup kita tengah berjuang mempertahankan nyawanya, sendirian? Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto.

Naruto merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Dengan pelan ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama pemanggilnya. _'Itachi-nii? Pasti ada apa-apa dengan Sasuke.'_ Dengan segera ia menekan tombol _answer._

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang duduk setengah berbaring di ranjang. _Onyx_nya menatap lembut layar panjang _iPhone_nya dengan_ walpapper_ dirinya dengan sang mantan kekasih. Satu tahun yang lalu. Sasuke tersenyum miris. Bahkan saat itu ia sedang mencari waktu yang pas untuk melamarnya. Tunggu, ini tidak boleh. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan melupakan gadis itu demi kebahagiaannya. Tapi rasanya itu sulit. Tanpa sadar ia meraba cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. SS & HH, inisial yang terukir dipunggung cincin tersebut.

KRIEEETTT

Sasuke membalikkan ponselnya –menutupi walpappernya- dan bersikap seperti biasanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah rubah milik sahabat yang mengkhianatinya –menurutnya-, Naruto. Sasuke memandang dingin sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Naruto tersenyum dan menghampiri Sasuke dengan semangat.

"Oy Teme! Bagaimana keadaaanmu?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi biasa seolah olah tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka. Sasuke memilih diam, menganggap ucapan Naruto hanya angin lalu.

"Itachi-nii bilang kau kecelakaan karena mengendarai mobil dengan keadaan lapar, benarkah? Aku hampir tertawa saat mendengarnya!" Naruto tertawa dengan entengnya. Dalam hati Sasuke merutuki nii-sannya yang baka itu karena memberi alasan yang sangat memalukan. Sasuke berfikir, mengapa bocah ini masih bersikap sok akrab padanya setelah berhasil merebut kekasihnya. Apakah otaknya sedang bermasalah?

"Mau apa kesini?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Mau apa? Tentu saja menjenguk sahabatku yang habis kecelakaan karena lapar haha," jawab Naruto setengah bercanda. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak menganggap itu lucu.

"Cih, kukira kau sedang mempersiapkan pernikahanmu dengannya," ujar Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan. Tawa Naruto kini tergantikan dengan seulas senyum. Sorot matanya menatap pemuda di depannya dengan lembut.

"Hanya kau."

"..."

"Hanya kau yang menempati hatinya. Aku sudah berusaha menyingkirkanmu dari hatinya, toh itu semua sia-sia saja." Naruto tersenyum miris. Sasuke masih bungkam walau begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikirannya. Naruto merogoh kantungnya, mengeluarkan benda kecil yang sangat berharga bagi kedua sahabatnya. Ia meraih tangan Sasuke yang tergolek lemas disamping tubuhnya dan menaruh benda itu ditelapak tangannya. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap bingung ke arah tangan kirinya. Cincin?

"Titipannya.."

"..."

"-sebelum dia 'pergi'." Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arah Naruto. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan terkejut. Tangan kirinya mengepal -menggenggam cincin itu- dengan kuat. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tidak teratur.

"Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya dengan mata menatap tajam pada Naruto.

"Hinata, dia menderita_ Leukimia_,"

DEG

Ucapan naruto seakan bagaikan tombak yang menikam pendengaran Sasuke dengan keras. Ekspresinya mengeras. Dengan penuh emosi dia mencengkram kerah baju Naruto.

"Kau jangan bercanda Naruto!" Naruto hanya diam ketika Sasukeberteriak di depannya. Cengkraman Sasuke melonggar dan perlahan tangannya terjatuh lemas di samping ke dua pahanya. Rasanya seperti ada beton yang menghantam dinding jantungnya.

Sasuke sekarang seperti orang bodoh di depan Naruto. Ia merasa tidak pantas disebut sebagai kekasih yang baik. Kekasihnya mengidap penyakit mematikan saja dia tidak tahu. Bahkan Naruto yang hanya teman Hinata pun tau seluk beluk kehidupan Hinata. Apa saja yang dia lakukan selama ini? Sebenarnya siapa yang menempati posisi sebagai kekasih Hinata disini?

"Dia mencintaimu. Saking cintanya sampai sampai dia tidak mau kau akan sakit nantinya."

_Cukup_

"Kau tahu kan? Perasaannya sangat lembut. Dia takut jika memberitahumu, kau akan merasa sedih. Dia tidak mau menyakitimu!"

_Cukup Dobe_

"Ia memintaku untuk membantunya, berpura pura selingkuh didepanmu. Agar kau meninggalkannya, agar kau melupakannya."

_Hentikan!_

"Dengan begitu saat ia pergi, kau tak akan merasakan kesedihan. Kau tidak menangis di depan jasadnya. Ia tidak mau kau terlihat rapuh."

"..."

"Hinata sangat mencintaimu, Teme."

"..."

"Kupikir ini takdir. Bahkan kau satu rumah sakit dengannya. Tidak mungkin kalau ini sebuah kebetu- Sasuke!" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Sasuke segera melesat turun dari ranjangnya dan keluar dari ruangannya. Naruto berbalik dan mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke berlari tidak tentu arah. Yang ada diotaknya saat ini hanyalah bertemu Hinata. Dia menjelajahi rumah sakit itu dengan linglung sampai sampai menabrak orang orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Tanpa disadarinya air matanya sudah berada di pelupuk matanya seakan siap tumpah begitu saja.

.

**Flashback On**

"_Kau sedang apa Hinata?" tanya Sasuke bingung karena sedari tadi Hinata hanya melihat seekor kucing yang mungkin berusaha ingin menggendong temannya yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan._

"_Kucing itu" –katanya sambil menunjuk kedua kucing tersebut- "aku tahu kucing itu sudah mati, tetapi kucing yang satunya tetap bersikeras membangunkannya dan membawanya."_

"_Sasuke-kun, andai saja aku kucing yang tergeletak itu, dan kau kucing yang satunya, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Tentu saja aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti kucing itu. Membangunkanmu dan berusaha meminta bantuan pada manusia yang baik hati," ujar Sasuke. "Kalau kau?" lanjutnya._

"_Aku tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain kalau aku mati."_

"_Hn?"_

"_Aku akan mati diam diam di belakangmu. Aku tidak mau kau seperti kucing itu. Menangisi kepergianku di depan jasadku. Kesannya aku ini jahat sekali."_

"_Pfffttt."_

"_Ke-kenapa?"_

"_T-tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak berisiatif untuk membantu kucing kucing itu?"_

"_Aa. Ayo kita bantu."_

**Flashback Of**

_._

'Aku kira kau hanya bergurau'

"Teme!"

'Aku kira itu hanya leluconmu.'

"Teme tunggu!"

'Kau bodoh Sasuke, kau bodoh.'

Dan perlahan sekelebat memori terpatri di benak Sasuke. Memori tersebut seakan ikut menghiasi semua drama bodoh ini. Sasuke terus berlari mencari ruangan Hinata dirawat. Dan disaat itu matanya menangkap sekelompok orang-orang –tidak- itu teman-temannya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sai yang pertama menyadari keberadaan Sasuke berdiri dengan terkejut diikuti yang lainnya.

"Sa-Sasuke," gumam Kiba dengan pelan. Semua menatap Sasuke dengan kaget. Apalagi dengan keadaan Sasuke yang juga memakai baju rumah sakit dan perban melingkar di kepalanya. Naruto belum memberi tahu teman-temannya kalau Sasuke kecelakaan.

Disaat yang bersamaan pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan Tsunade –dokter yang merawat Hinata- keluar dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Tsunade dengan terburu-buru.

"Hinata! Bagaimana? Dia?" tanyanya dengan sangat menuntut. Hati Sasuke mencelos setelah melihat gerakan Tsunade yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya menepuk bahu Sasuke seraya menggumam 'maaf'. Kiba, air matanya menetes walau hanya beberapa tetes. Kankurou merangkul bahu kekar Kiba, menenangkannya. Neji menunduk, tangannya mengepal keras. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di bangku rumah sakit yang dingin. Semuanya sedang berkabung. Semuanya kehilangan sosok malaikat seperti Hinata. Dan empat perawat keluar dari ruang operasi dengan mendorong ranjang seorang pasien. Sasuke menoleh dan menghampiri ranjang tersebut. Naruto datang terengah engah –baru sampai setelah mengejar Sasuke- dan menatap pemandangan memilukan di depannya. Dadanya sesak menghadapi peristiwa yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan ini. Tubuhnya lemas menghadapi rencana Tuhan yang satu ini. Apa dayanya ia? Ia hanya seorang manusia yang harus berikhtiar dan sisanya hanya tinggal menunggu takdir datang padanya. Iya kan?

Perlahan, ia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh makhluk Tuhan yang hanya tinggal raganya itu. Selimut itu terbuka hanya setengah leher, menampakkan wajah pucat gadis manis yang senyumannya sangat di tunggu orang orang di sekitarnya. Sasuke menatap gadis di depannya dengan kosong. Pipinya yang selalu bersemu merah itu kini sama sekali polos. Bibir tipisnya yang merah merona itu kini pucat pasi. Sasuke menyentuh pipi ranumnya. Dulunya hangat, sekarang rasanya seperti menyentuh lantai yang ia tapaki sekarang. Dingin, hampa. Ia berlutut, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan tubuh terbaring di depannya. Eskpresinya tidak bisa digambarkan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Jari-jari kekarnya mengelus kepala mantan kekasihnya dengan pelan.

"Aku.."

"..."

"Hime, aku...

"..."

Tes

'Satu tetes'

Tes

'Dua tetes'

Semuanya menangis dalam diam.

Seorang Uchiha yang dikenal dingin, tidak peka, berhati batu, siapa sangka sekarang dia mengeluarkan air matanya untuk gadis biasa seperti Hinata?

Hinata. Kau tahu betapa beruntungnya kau? Semua orang berkabung untukmu. Semua orang menangis untukmu. Tangisan itu tulus. Kau tahu betapa adilnya Tuhan merencanakan takdirmu?

.

_Seorang gadis cantik tengah duduk disebuah bangku putih. Hidungnya memerah, matanya berkaca-kaca. Terlihat bekas air mata di pipi ranumnya. Tidak peduli baju sekolahnya yang lusuh dan tatapan tatapan aneh dari orang orang disekitarnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri tepat dihadapannya yang sedang menunduk. Tangisan semakin menjadi-jadi saat lavendernya mendapati wajah teduh dengan obsidian yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Segera saja Hinata berdiri dan menubruk orang yang ada di depannya._

"_Hinata, koko de nanishiteruno? Sudah tiga jam aku mencarimu kemana-mana," tanya pemuda itu sambil membalas pelukan Hinata._

"_Sasuke-kun, a-aku takut." Hinata semakin mengencangkan pelukan. Sasuke membiarkan Hinata memeluknya, membiarkan dirinya tenang dulu. Ia mengelus tubuh mungil itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sasuke menarik Hinata duduk dibangku tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka. Isakkan Hinata perlahan berhenti. Dirasanya sudah tenang, Sasuke menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tetapi Hinata masih juga bungkam. Akhirnya Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke kedai es krim, mencoba menghiburnya._

"_Kenapa? Tidak suka dengan rasanya?" Hinata mendongak dan menggeleng cepat. Ia tersenyum lalu melahap es krim tersebut dengan cepat. Sasuke terkekeh melihat gadisnya yang seperti anak kecil ini. Setelah puas, mereka pun keluar. Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke sebuah danau terpencil di sudut kota._

"_Ke-kenapa mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Hinata seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan duduk di rerumputan diikuti Hinata._

"_Ini tempat bersejarah untukku," ucap Sasuke tanpa memandang Hinata._

"_Dulu sewaktu aku masih kecil, aku sangat senang bermain disini bersama Itachi-nii. Sampai suatu hari, aku hampir tercebur ke danau karena bermain terlalu ke pinggir. Untung saja Itachi-nii waktu itu ada disampingku dan langsung menarikku," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan 'wow'. Sasuke menoleh ketika mendengar kikikkan kecil di sampingnya._

"_Kenapa tertawa?"_

_Hinata menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Aku baru mendengar seorang Sasuke Uchiha berbagi curahan hatinya," ucapnya sambil terkekeh geli._

"_Iya, dan hanya padamu aku seperti ini." Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan lembut. Keheningan melanda mereka._

"_Sasuke-kun,"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Apa kau mencintaiku?"_

"_Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja aku mencintaimu."_

"_Kau tau? Cinta tidak akan pernah abadi." Sasuke menoleh cepat ke samping memandang Hinata dengan bingung._

"_Sekuat apapun cinta seseorang, selama apapun mereka berhubungan, pasti mereka akan berpisah juga. Kau tahu kematian? Ya, kematianlah yang membuat cinta tak pernah abadi," ucap Hinata dengan lirih seraya menatap gelombang tenang air danau. Sasuke semakin bingung dengan perkataan Hinata._

"_Jadi, jangan terlalu mencintai seseorang. Kita akan sangat sakit jika kita kehilangannya," lanjut Hinata. Entah mengapa jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Sasuke benar benar tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Hey, tidak mengerti atau tidak mau mengerti?_

"_Hina-_

"_Sasuke-kun, hari sudah semakin gelap. Ayo pulang! Aku takut nanti kita dimarahi Neji-nii," ujar Hinata seraya berdiri dan tersenyum pada Sasuke. Sasuke ikut berdiri dan berjalan bersampingan dengan Hinata. Tangan besarnya digenggam, ia menunduk melihat tangannya yang terpaut dengan tangan kekasihnya. Hari ini membuatnya sangat lelah._

.

Memori itu datang. Jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang mengerubungi benak Sasuke pun datang dengan sendirinya. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa ia menemukan Hinata menangis waktu itu. Ia tahu kenapa Hinata berbicara kalimat aneh waktu itu. Ia mengerti semuanya. Hinata tidak salah, tidak. Hinata sudah memberinya _clue_ tentang semuanya. Ada saatnya dimana dia sangat menyesali sifatnya yang kurang perasa.

'Aku yang bodoh. _Gomenne_ Hime.'

.

Berita 'kepulangan' Hinata menyebar dengan cepat. Hiashi Hyuuga –ayah Hinata- shock mendengar berita kepulangan putrinya ke sisi Tuhan dengan tiba-tiba. Dengan segera ia memesan tiket penerbangan tercepat ke Tokyo bersama Hanabi. Sama halnya dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku –orang tua Sasuke- yang sedang di luar negeri segera pulang ke Tokyo setelah mendengar berita duka calon istri anak bungsunya. Semuanya terjadi begitu mendadak.

.

Seorang lelaki berambut _blonde_ membuka pintu kamarnya dengan lemas. Setelah acara pemakaman selesai, ia langsung pulang duluan. Ia berjalan ke sisi tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan dirinya disana. Matanya menerawang kosong dinding langit kamarnya. Tubuhnya serasa tidak punya tenaga. Kepalanya pening, matanya terasa panas. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang tertahan di pangkal saluran pernafasan di hidungnya. Semua terjadi dengan tidak terduga. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Berharap jika ia bangun, semuanya berubah. Baju yang dikenakannya berubah, bukan hitam polos seperti ini, tetapi seragam sekolahnya yang dulu. Bukan dikamarnya, tetapi di halaman belakang sekolahnya. Dan tidak sendiri, tetapi sedang bercanda dan tertawa keras dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Semua serasa berjalan seperti air yang memancur dari selang. Naruto. Lelaki itu kini kehilangan tawanya, kehilangan senyuman sahabat-sahabatnya, dan kehilangan gadis yang dicintainya –walau bertepuk sebelah tangan-. Dia seperti ingin kabur dari semua ini, menuju ke sebuah jurang di tepi hutan dan terjun dari sana. Tetapi tidak bisa, ya karena ia tahu ia tidak bisa lari dari takdir Tuhan. Sepahit-pahitnya takdir, walaupun ayahmu adalah seorang tabib atau pastur atau segala macamnya, kau tidak akan bisa merubah dan menolaknya.

Tapi apa kau tahu? Sepahit-pahitnya takdir yang Tuhan berikan, dibaliknya pasti akan ada takdir yang indah yang sudah Tuhan rencanakan untuk kita. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat saja.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di tepian pantai seraya menatap deburan ombak di depannya dengan datar. Kakinya menggantung bebas dengan berani, seakan dalamnya air asin dibawahnya sudah sangat wajar. Langit yang segelap mata obsidiannya ikut menemaninya disana. Sudah 3 jam semenjak upacara pemakaman selesai ia disini sendirian. Udara yang semakin dingin tidak dihiraukannya. Dia tidak sedang memikirkan masa lalunya, ia juga tidak sedang menangisi takdirnya. Oh tidak, dia tidak pernah menangisi takdirnya. Lihat saja matanya, walaupun sudah seperti panda tetapi tidak ada jejak sembab disana.

Ia merogoh saku jaketnya yang tebal dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung disana. Bukan liontin berbentuk _love_ atau permata, tetapi dua lingkaran cincin putih menggandul disana. Ia menatapnya dan memainkan gandulannya tanpa ekspresi. Cincin itu, cincin yang dulu pernah mengikat hubungannya dengan seorang gadis lugu dan pendiam yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Haha, Sasuke jadi teringat lagi dengan_nya_.

Ia mengantungkan kalung itu lagi disaku jaketnya dan berencana akan pulang kalau saja kaitan kalung itu tidak lepas dan kedua cincin yang menggantung disana tidak terjatuh di laut. Sasuke terkejut dan tanpa pikir panjang menceburkan dirinya kesana. Mencari aset yang sangat penting di hidupnya. Tidak peduli dinginnya air asin yang menusuk tubuhnya, dalamnya air asin tersebut yang mulai menenggelamkan tubuhnya. Ia menemukannya, keduanya masih utuh. Segera saja ia pacu mengambil benda penting itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dikakinya. Oh dia melupakan sesuatu. Ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan keadaan tulang keringnya belum pulih benar. Dengan was-was ia langsung memacu pergelangan kakinya untuk berenang. Anak bungsu Uchiha itu berusaha melawan derasnya arus air untuk mencapai ketepian pantai. Tidak, dia tidak kuat. Kakinya sangat sakit, belum lagi dinginnya air laut yang menusuk kulit tubuhnya. Nafasnya sudah semakin habis. Ia bukan putri duyung yang bisa bernafas di dua alam. Perlahan kedua kelopak itu menutup, pergerakan tubuh pemuda raven itu melemah. Ia menyerah.

_Maafkan aku_ _tou-san... kaa-san. Malaikat sudah menjemputku..._

Kenapa Sasuke? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?

.

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

**Someone's POV**

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku dengan perlahan. Putih. Semuanya putih polos. Aku beranjak bangun, mengangkat seluruh berat tubuhku untuk bertumpu pada kedua kakiku yang tanpa alas. Aku menatap sekelilingku dengan asing. Tidak ada apapun disini. Kutatap tubuhku sendiri, aku sama sekali tidak ingat aku mempunyai pakaian yang aneh seperti ini. Sekali lagi kutengok kiri, kanan, atas, belakang. Nihil. Tak ada apapun. Kakiku mulai menapak menelusuri jalanan putih ini. Sebuah cahaya aneh muncul dari depan sana membuat keingintahuan semakin membuncah. Aku tetap mendekati cahaya yang dengan teganya menusuk nusukkan pupil mataku. Kelopakku bergerak menyipit. Seseorang keluar dari sana. Oh apakah aku sedang bermain disebuah drama korea? Ini sangat persis seperti drama korea kesukaan-

Tunggu sebentar.

Seseorang yang ingin ku sebut tadi itu keluar dari cahaya tersebut dan menghampiriku. Dia? Tuhan, apalagi ini sekarang? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungku saat dia tengah sampai di depan mataku. Matanya, hidungnya, rambutnya, bibir itu...

"Hai," ucapnya dengan tidak lupa senyumnya yang selalu menghiasi paras eloknya. Aku tidak membalasnya. Ini begitu membingungkan. Mataku sama sekali tidak berkedip. Apakah ini mimpi? Ya, pasti ini mimpi!

Kutampar pipi kiriku dengan keras. Kurelakan wajah tampanku ini memerah akibat ulah telapak tanganku sendiri. Dan... aiissh! Perih sekali. Aku mengelus korban telapak tanganku ini. Tunggu. Ini bukan mimpi. Ku katakan sekali lagi,

Ini. Bukan. Mimpi.

Aku mendongak. Memandang paras cantik di depanku dengan disertai kebahagiaan yang membuncah di dalam dadaku. Aku menggerakan jari jariku menuju wajahnya seakan memastikan kembali bahwa dia nyata. Bukan sekedar khayalan semata.

Ya.

Aku tidak bermimpi.

Dengan cepat ku tarik tubuh mungilnya ke dalam rengkuhanku. Sudah ku bilang, harum badannya ini selalu membuat perasaanku tenang. Aku merindukan harum badannya. Tubuhnya hangat, tidak seperti waktu aku terakhir kali menyentuhnya. Ku tenggelamkan wajahku di lekukan leher jenjangnya. Ku elus rambut yang sewarna dengan rambut ibuku dengan lembut. Ia membalas pelukanku. Ia merengkuh tubuhku yang lebih besar darinya. Hangat. Pita suara yang kuabaikan ini kuberanikan untuk mengeluarkan suara khasku.

"Aku merindukanmu." Aku memejamkan mataku. Bisa kurasakan rengkuhannya yang semakin erat memeluk punggung tegapku.

"Aku juga merindukanmu...

"..."

"...Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

_Dan Tuhan membiarkan cintaku abadi bersamanya..._

_._

_._

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Yak! Jangan gebukin author ya plis author kaga maksud buat bikin nih cerita jadi kaga nyambung. Ini author bikin lamaaaaa banget dan baru selesai sekarang. Terserah readers deh author pasrah =_=, ini fanfict selesai udeh alhamdulillah banget dah sumpah =,= terus semua pertanyaan readers udeh author jawab semua di sana u,u

**BigThanksfor: Miko Satsuna; Mery chan; sarangchullpa92; R; Suzumiya; Hyou Hyouichiffer; n; NaruNarurin; Sasuhina-caem; lonelyclover; Shyoul lavaen; Uenaka-san; SasuHina Nyo  
>and for all silent readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan menunggu fanfict ini ^^<strong>

Maaf bila ada salah dalam penulisan nama.

Oke deh biasa, lu lu pada tinggalin jejak dulu ye. Itu klik **"Review this chapter"** di bawah ni tulisan hehehe ^^v

Sampe ketemu di fanfict author selanjutnya ye.

Salam peluk dan kecup manis..

From **Evil's Joker** – Eun Jin Tsubaki-san

December 29th, 2011


End file.
